1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aluminum (Al) casting alloy.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Al casting alloy is known from DE 10 2008 055 928 A1, which contains the alloy components listed below    Si: 2.5 wt.-% to 3.3 wt.-%, preferably 2.7 wt.-% to 3.1 wt.-%    Mg: 0.2 wt.-% to 0.7 wt.-%, preferably 0.3 wt.-% to 0.6 wt.-%    Fe: <0.18 wt.-%, preferably 0.05 wt.-% to 0.16 wt.-%    Mn: <0.5 wt.-%, preferably 0.05 wt.-% to 0.4 wt.-%    Ti: <0.1 wt.-%, preferably 0.01 wt.-% to 0.08 wt.-%    Sr: <0.03 wt.-%, preferably 0.01 wt.-% to 0.03 wt.-%    Cr: 0.3 to 1.3 wt.-%, preferably 0.4 wt.-% to 1.0 wt.-%, particularly preferably 0.5 wt.-% to 0.8 wt.-%    Other: <0.1 wt.-%and is supplemented to 100 wt.-%, in each instance, with Al.